La palabra más dulce
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Confinada en un hospital psiquiátrico y sin tener ninguna visión desde hace mucho tiempo, Alice está a punto de darse por vencida. Hasta que inesperadamente tiene una visión • Pre-Twilight [Corregido]


Después de tanto tiempo, esto está dedicado a _Rosa Cullen, Criiis Cullen, ashley-masen-cullen y a The Sweetest Cullen_ por haber agregado a favoritos mi primer one-shot en FanFiction. Aunque mis andanzas en este fandom han acabado permanentemente y desde hace mucho tiempo, esto sigue siendo para ellas :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo/Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

_**La palabra más dulce**_

* * *

Oscuridad, sólo oscuridad.

Y otro día, aislada de todo y de todos. Creo que soy un poco tonta al abrir los ojos sabiendo que no podré ver nada, pero tampoco tiene sentido si los mantengo cerrados. La oscuridad es tan agobiante… pensándolo bien lo prefiero así, ya que _mi cuarto de confinamiento_ (o _celda_ como me gusta llamarla) debe ser horrible.

Hace tanto tiempo que llegué a este horrible hospital psiquiátrico que he perdido la cuenta de los días, de los meses. Extraño mi casa, a mi dulce hermana Cynthia, a mis padres. Extraño caminar por las calles de mi querido Biloxi, salir de compras, el sol contra mi rostro, mirar las estrellas desde la ventana de mi habitación, el viento despeinando mi largo cabello (una lástima el que me lo hayan cortado tiempo después de haber llegado aquí. Mi único consuelo es saber que en el futuro las chicas de mi edad lo harán una moda).

Nunca imaginé o predije que acabaría así, en este lugar. Desde pequeña me di cuenta de la extraordinaria habilidad con la que nací: la_ clarividencia, _que se presentaba en forma de increíbles visiones (unas más nítidas que otras) de sucesos que acontecerían relacionados conmigo o con mi familia de una forma subjetiva: sólo basándose en mis o en sus propias decisiones. Mis padres no lo sabían y bueno, al decírselos acabe aquí.

Increíbles visiones que ya _no poseo_.

Me es imposible saber la razón por la que pasó esto y me es todavía más el poder tener una visión. La ultima que tuve una fue hace meses, específicamente el día que me trajeron a este lugar, minutos antes de cruzar el umbral del sanatorio mental.

_Esa visión _

Esa visión que no se ha esfumado de mi cabeza desde que la vislumbré:

«_Mis padres en el cementerio observando, con expresiones inescrutables y frías, una pequeña lapida de piedra excepcionalmente pulida y labrada en la que se observaba escrito mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento… pero lo que hizo que sintiera un desgarre en el corazón fue observar la fecha de mi muerte. Era el mismo día que ingresaba en esta institución mental._ »

Yo no di crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Ese no podía ser mi futuro, ¡simplemente no podía! ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a morir ese mismo día? Yo no había tenido ninguna visión antes que me alertara de algún peligro dirigido a mí. Eso no tenía sentido. Fue cuando decidí analizar nuevamente mi visión y justamente ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente iba a pasar y de lo estúpidamente ingenua que fui: mis padres, los seres que en el pasado juraron amarnos y protegernos a mi hermana y a mí, iban a fingir mi muerte. Lo planearon desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Y lo hicieron.

Pero si bien es un hecho irrefutable que ante toda la comunidad de Biloxi estoy tres metros bajo tierra, puedo asegurar (y no es necesario poder predecir el futuro), que realmente están devastados porque han perdido a un miembro de su familia, a su mayor hija.

Pero conozco a mis padres y sé que jamás aceptarían tener a una hija como yo. Porque para ellos, por más que me amen, en primer lugar está lo que la gente dirá si se enteraran que la hija de la familia Brandon en realidad no está muerta, sino internada en un sanatorio mental por creerse adivina o algo parecido. Para mis padres su reputación y la de mi pequeña hermana, así como su maldito orgullo, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Porque para el mundo estoy muerta y para ellos no soy más que una vergüenza y un bicho raro.

Un _fenómeno._

Y me desmorono.

Lloro, lloro como jamás había llorado, a la vez que maldigo una y mil veces al destino que de la noche a la mañana cambio mi vida de la forma más despiadada que existe al arrebatarme a mis padres, a mi hermana, mi vida. Porque con cada día que pasa, el tiempo y la oscuridad que me envuelven se van llevando poco a poco una pequeña parte de mí y de la Alice llena de vida que solía ser, y de la cual ya casi no queda nada. Esa Alice será un recuerdo efímero, y siento deseos de que todo esto se acabe de una vez para que la oscuridad finalmente me consuma.

_Porque me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada, me he quedado sola. _

Y es en ese momento, cuando todos esos pensamientos oscuros son sacados de mi cabeza para inesperadamente dar paso a una visión…

«_Me veo a mí misma sentada en la barra de lo que parece ser un restaurante o cafetería, al parecer, muchos años en el futuro. Al poner más atención a la visión me doy cuenta de que estoy muy ansiosa, como si estuviera esperando con todas mis fuerzas a alguien realmente importante. Y no sólo eso, sino que me doy cuenta de mi aspecto: mi piel es realmente pálida y parece que esa chica no fuera yo dado que es realmente hermosa, a no ser porque reconozco mi característico y corto cabello en puntas tan negro como la tinta cubierto por la capa que llevo puesta. Pero lo que realmente me llama la atención son dos cosas: mis ojos de un color dorado intenso y el hecho de que apenas luzco, a lo mucho, tres o cuatro años mayor de lo que soy ahora. Me veo cerrar los ojos por un momento y que poco a poco una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro mientras los abro y dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada del establecimiento, que poco a poco va abriéndose mientras que de mis labios surge únicamente un nombre…_ »

De repente, ya no me encuentro más en ese lugar, sino de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Pero por primera vez desde que estoy encerrada no me importa la oscuridad, ni el tiempo e incluso la soledad. Porque de alguna forma sé que en un futuro _él _será mi amigo, mi compañero, mi todo. Porque sé que aunque ahora él no esté conmigo, a partir de este momento jamás volveré a estar sola y agradezco a todos los cielos que me hayan concedido por fin una visión para hacerme despertar y escalar este profundo abismo en el cual, momentos antes, ya había caído.

Y mientras mentalmente me juro a mí misma que nunca más perderé la alegría y la esperanza dentro de mí y que haré lo inimaginable por encontrarlo cuando salga de aquí, de mis labios surge por primera vez la palabra más dulce y perfecta que puede existir, la que ahora es mi razón para vivir.

− _Jasper_.


End file.
